La Danse de la Marionnette
by Mizz-Ely
Summary: Trois ans ont passé depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninja, le monde ninja est dans une période de paix relative, grâce à l'alliance shinobi, mise en place depuis la guerre. Naozumi Amami, désireux de retourner dans son village d'origine et de retrouver la tombe de sa chère épouse, revient à Suna avec ses trois petites filles qu'il élève depuis la mort de leurs parents.
1. Chapitre 0 - Préface

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Naruto, ainsi que tous ses personnages, sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire, malheureusement, aucun profit de cette histoire, si ce n'est les reviews que vous me laisserez.

Résumé : 

Trois ans ont passé depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninja, le monde ninja est dans une période de paix relative, grâce à l'alliance shinobi, mise en place depuis la guerre.

Naozumi Amami, désireux de retourner dans son village d'origine et de retrouver la tombe de sa chère épouse, revient à Suna avec ses trois petites filles qu'il élève depuis la mort de leurs parents.

C'est donc l'histoire des ses trois jeune femmes que nous allons suivre.

Couples : 

Kankuro x OC / Gaara x OC / possiblement un troisième couple mais rien n'est sûr.

Raiting : 

M car je compte m'essayer au lemon, mais ça ne se fera pas avant plusieurs chapitres, le but de cette fanfiction étant de rédiger une histoire qui tienne la route.

Note de l'auteur :

Voici donc ma première fiction, je fais ça toute seule, sans personne pour me relire donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plais.

Enjoy !;D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le Retour à Suna

Chapitre 1 : Le Retour à Suna

Il y a un mois de cela Naozumi(1) Amami(2) avait envoyé un message au Kazekage, demandant la permission de revenir s'installer dans son village natal avec ses trois petites filles qu'il avait à charge, et il reçu une réponse positive. S'en était alors suivi moult préparatifs de départ, choisir les meubles et les affaires qu'il fallait garder ou jeter entre autre, et beaucoup de chamailleries entre les trois sœurs pour savoir qui méritait plus de place dans le chariot ou autre. Ils avaient quand même fini par s'entendre et quittèrent le village d'Ame trois semaines après la réception de la réponse.

Après une semaine d'un long et lent voyage le village de Suna était enfin en vue, à quelques mètres seulement, une silhouette solitaire se tenant à l'entrée du village. Autour d'eux du sable, rien que du sable. Une plaine de dune s'étendait dans toute les directions jusqu'à l'horizon. Et en face d'eux, crevant la monotonie du désert, se dresse un immense mur en escalier, protégeant ainsi le village du sable des attaques inopportunes. La personne qui les attendait était Sabaku no Temari, la sœur aînée du Kazegake, qui venait les accueillir car son frère ne pouvait se déplacer à cause d'une réunion. La kunoichi s'approcha du chariot un sourire au lèvre.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Nous avions cru pendant un moment qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose sur la route, une tempête de sable, des brigands, que sais-je. Mais vous voilà enfin, sauf et en un seul morceau, je suis Temari et c'est moi qui vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre nouveau logement, mon frère étant trop occupé avec ses responsabilité de Kazegakage.

- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité Temari-san, je me doutais bien que le Kage en personne ne viendrait pas accueillir une simple famille en délaissant son travail. Mais laisser moi donc me présenter, je suis Naozumi Amami, et voici mes petite filles Ayumu(3), Kumiko(4) et Michiko(5).

La plus âgée des trois sœurs, Ayumu, s'avança vers Temari pour la saluer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. La jeune femme de vingt et un ans était un peu plus grande que la kunoichi, ses cheveux courts d'un rose très pâle, avec une petite mèche plus foncée devant, encadraient un visage fin aux trait sérieux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très pur, caractéristique des Amami, qui leur avait valut leur nom.

La seconde, Kumiko, s'avança elle aussi en se contentant d'une légère inclinaison de la tête et gardant sa moue ennuyée. Plus petite que son aînée, la jeune femme de dix huit printemps avait cependant les même cheveux roses, mais portés très long et coiffés en une petite couette sur le coté, et les même yeux. Ses traits étaient cependant plus doux, plus rêveurs.

Ce fut enfin au tour de la petite dernière, Michiko, de saluer Temari avec un petit sourire timide. Âgée de tout juste quinze ans, elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que ses sœurs et la même teinte de cheveux, qu'elle portait très longs avec deux petites tresses qui encadrent son visage au traits doux et distant.

Avec un grand sourire le vieillard fit signe à leur guide qu'elle pouvait avancer, et les trois jeunes filles suivirent avec le chariot tout en restant silencieuses. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles n'étaient pas heureuses de s'installer au village du sable, non. C'est juste que le chariot était plutôt lourd et elles avaient èspéré qu'en arrivant au village elles auraient un peu d'aide. Elle tirèrent donc leur lourde carriole dans les rues du village en suivant leur grand-père qui lui était tranquillement en train de discuter avec leur guide.

Ce qui se remarque le plus à Suna c'est l'architecture, qui est quelque peu originale : les bâtiments sont tout en courbe et de la même couleur que le sable qui balaye les rues, pourvus de toutes petites fenêtres aux volets pouvant résister aux fréquentes tempêtes de sable.

Temari s'arrêta enfin devant une petit bâtisse à deux étages, qui avait l'air ancienne mais sans être vétuste. Elle avait la même couleur que les autres bâtiments, les mêmes fenêtres, les mêmes volets, mais avec une petite vitrine et une jolie enseigne colorée avec le nom de la boutique « La Danse de la Marionnette » rédigée avec une belle calligraphie. On pouvait même deviner, au fond de la ruelle, une entrée pour un petit jardin personnel.

La kunoichi fouilla quelques secondes dans ses poches avent de brandir un gros trousseau de clefs de manière triomphante. Elle se tourna vers les Amami avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Voici donc le logement que le Kazekage vous a attribué suite a votre demande. Au Rez-de-Chaussé se trouve la boutique où vous pourrez exercer votre art de marionnettiste, qui est pourvu d'un petit atelier dans l'arrière boutique. Au premier il y a un salon, une cuisine et un cellier. Et nous y avons aussi aménagé une grande chambre avec sa propre salle de bain et un balcon pour vous Naozumi, affin que vous ne soyez pas obligé de monter au second vu l'état de votre jambe. De ce fait, le second sera exclusivement réservé aux trois filles. Il y a deux petites chambres avec une salle d'eau commune, et une grande chambre pourvu d'une salle de bain attenante et d'un pièce qui peut faire office de bureau, et elle donne sur un petit balcon. Je vais donc vous laisser vous installer, et n'oubliez pas de passer au bureau du Kazekage quand vous aurez fini pour que vous puissiez voir avec lui les emplois que les filles pourront occuper.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Temari donna les clefs à Naozumi, et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Le chef de famille se tourna vers ses petites filles.

- Alors les filles, vous êtes prête à découvrir votre nouvelle maison ?

Les trois jeunes fille sourire à leur grand-père et celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la boutique. Ils pouvaient enfin s'installer.

Quelqu'un était certainement venu nettoyer et aérer le magasin avant leur arrivée car c'est une odeur douce qui leur chatouilla les narines, et non une atmosphère lourde et renfermée. Il n'y avait nulle trace de poussière sur les étagères, lesquelles étaient déjà fournies en accessoires et pièces détachées pour marionnettes. Une petite attention que Naozumi, créateur de marionnette ninja de son état, apprécia ainsi que la plus âgée des filles Ayumu, créatrice à ses heures perdues et qui fut chef d'une escouade de marionnettistes lors de la quatrième Grande guerre ninja.

La famille Amami se dirigea vers le comptoir, pourvu d'une caisse enregistreuse et d'un gros carnet de compte vierge, pour allerjeter un coup d'oeil dans l'arrière-boutique. Celle-ci était scindée en deux parties : le côté gauche, en face de l'ouverture donnant sur le magasin, était le coin atelier avec un large établi et une chaise roulante à l'air confortable, et le côté droit était la partie réservée avec plusieurs étagères et meubles de rangements divers.  
Au fond du coin réservé, dissimulé par les étagères, se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur un petit jardin et sur un escalier extérieur qui menait à la partie habitable de la boutique.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin, qui se résumait à quelques cactus en pot, deux trois fleurs du désert et une petite cabane de rangement. Il était aussi assez spacieux, assez pour qu'une personne puisse faire un entrainement léger. Avisant une large ouverture qui donnait sur une ruelle, Ayumu proposa à ses sœurs de pousser le chariot dans le jardin afin de ne gêner personne dans la rue. Les trois filles allèrent donc chercher la carriole pendant que leur grand-père attaquait là laborieuse monté des escaliers. Lors de la dernière guerre, Naozumi était allé sur le front afin de servir d'aide aux marionnettistes qui combattaient, mais ils subirent plusieurs attaques et c'est lors de l'une d'elles qu'il se retrouva sous les décombres de leur camp, la rotule gauche irrémédiablement écrasée. Il était donc obligé de marcher lentement en ménageant sa jambe et en s'aidant d'une canne.

Une fois le chariot correctement garé dans le jardin, les trois jeunes filles montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, se bousculant en riant, pour rattraper leur grand-père qui était déjà entrain de tourner la clef dans la serrure, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée en déclarant avec enthousiasme :

- Voilà notre nouveau chez nous ! Ne mettez pas le bazar tout de suite hein !?

Ils entrèrent dans un petit hall qui donnait sur trois portes : celle de la chambre de Naozumi à gauche, celle du salon en face, et celle du cellier à droite sous l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Le tout était décoré avec sobriété : des couleurs claires, des meubles de même tons, cela donnait un rendu assez classe et très zen.

Les trois filles se séparèrent pour ouvrir les fenêtres, Ayumu s'occupa de la baie vitrée de la chambre de son grand-père, Kumiko ouvrit celle du salon et Michiko celle de la cuisine. Un grand courant d'air frais traversa l'étage, et les trois filles grimpèrent à l'étage qui leur était réservé en laissant Naozumi se reposer sur le canapé.

L'escalier donnait sur un long couloir avec quatre portes, les trois du côté gauche donnaient sur deux chambres de taille moyenne et sur une salle de bain assez spacieuse, la porte à droite était la plus grande chambre, celle avec la salle de bain attenante et la pièce en plus. Les trois sœurs se firent face pour décider qui aurait quelle chambre. Michiko, la plus jeune prit la parole :

- Je pense que tu devrais t'installer dans la plus grande Ayumu, c'est toi la plus âgée de nous trois.

- C'est vrai, ça me plaît pas mais comme t'es la plus grande c'est toi qui y as droit, renchérit Kumiko.

Ayumu regarda ses deux sœurs, en particulier Kumiko, puis soupira en déclarant :

- Oui c'est moi la plus âgée. Mais de nous trois, c'est toi Kumiko qui es la plus solitaire. Je pense que tu devrais prendre la grande chambre, comme ça tu aurais vraiment ton espace à toi pour être tranquille. Qu'en penses-tu Michiko ?

- C'est vrai qu'Ayumu et moi on n'a pas trop de problèmes pour partager notre espace vital comparé à toi, sans vouloir te vexer, répondit l'intéressée. Je suis donc d'accord avec elle.

Kumiko se mit à rougir en marmonnant un mélange d'excuse et de remerciement, un léger sourire commençant à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant qu'elles avaient découvert leur étage, il était temps de s'occuper du rangement de leurs affaires. Les trois sœurs montèrent les cartons de leur grand-père, qui s'isola donc dans sa chambre pour ranger ses effets, ensuite Michiko s'occupa des cartons du salon et Kumiko de ceux de la cuisine pendant que Ayumu allait faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir et pour le petit déjeuné du lendemain.

Une fois ceci fait, les trois jeunes filles s'occupèrent de leurs paquets respectifs et aménagèrent leur chambre selon leur goût. Pendant cetemps-là, Naozumi était descendu ranger les derniers cartons dans la boutique, et il fut vite rejoint par Ayumu et Michiko qui l'aidèrent à mettre de l'ordre dans les différentes étagères pendant que Kumiko préparait le repas.

Il était tout justes vingt heures quand tout fut en ordre et que le repas fut près. Ils s'attablèrent tous les quatre autour de la table basse et mangèrent calmement leurs nouilles sautées au poulet, parfumées au gingembre.

Après avoir pris chacun une grande tasse d'infusion pomme-cannelle, ils discutèrent un peu de leur projet du lendemain, Ayumu irait voir le Kazekage, Kumiko s'occuperait des courses, tandis que Michiko resterait avec Naozumi pour l'aider à installer son atelier de créateur de marionnettes.

Ils se souhaitèrent ensuite bonne nuit, et allèrent se coucher, le lendemain risquait d'être riche en émotions.

(1) Lucidité Honnête

(2) Océan Céleste

(3) Celle qui Marche Selon son Rêve

(4) Bel Enfant Éternel

(5) Bel Enfant Sage


	3. Chapitre 2 - Première Journée

Chapitre 2 : Première Journée et Premières Rencontres

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque la famille Amami s'éveilla. Naozumi fut le premier à sortir de son lit, il s'occupa donc de préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant que les trois sœurs se décident à se lever. Michiko fut la première à sortir de son lit, et elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait et un bol de céréales qu'elle mangea en silence, une moue ensommeillée sur le visage. Ses deux sœurs arrivèrent en même temps, se bousculant et se chamaillant déjà car la cuisine étant assez petite elles se gênaient mutuellement. Elles finirent par s'assoir avec leur grand-père et leur jeune sœur en se grommelant des insultes, puis dès qu'elles attaquèrent leur repas le silence se fit, brisé seulement par le bruit des couverts.  
Une fois leur ventre rempli, les trois sœurs montèrent dans leur chambre afin de se préparer pour la journée, tandis que Naozumi se retirait dans sa chambre. Une fois habillées et lavées, les jeunes filles se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ayumu sortit donc de la maison et se dirigea vers le palais du Kazekage car s'était elle qu'on avait désigné pour aller régler les affaires administratives de la famille. Les deux gardes à l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment lui demandèrent la raison pour laquelle elle venait, et l'un des deux l'escorta jusqu'à la porte du Kage et frappa quelques coups avant d'ouvrir et d'annoncer Ayumu. Celle-ci rentra dans le bureau et se mit en face du Kazekage, le saluant d'un signe de tête et prit la parole :

- Bonjour Kazekage-sama, je suis Amami Ayumu. Je viens à la place de mon grand-père Amami Naozumi, car depuis la guerre il a du mal à se déplacer à cause de sa blessure.

- Oui bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, répondit calmement Gaara. Dans sa lettre Naozumi a spécifié que vous habiteriez, vous et vos deux sœurs, avec lui. Mais il n'a pas indiqué si vous reprendriez vos postes ninja respectif pour le compte du village du sable, j'aimerais donc que vous me fassiez part de vos projets professionnels ainsi que ceux de vos sœurs.

Ayumu hésita un peu avant de parler car il touchait un point assez sensible de la famille Amami. En effet, le père des trois sœurs, sur son lit de mort, avait demandé à Naozumi de tout faire pour que les filles vivent le plus longtemps possible. Ils pensaient garder ça secret mais Ayumu avait entendu la conversation par hasard. Elle en avait donc discuté avec ses deux cadettes et elles avaient pris une décision unanime : celle d'abandonner leurs activités de ninja pour que la tâche de leur grand-père soit allégé et pour qu'il ne risque pas sa vie pour elles. Il était le dernier membre de leur famille encore en vie, elles ne voulaient pas le perdre. Ayumu soupira discrètement et répondit en se tortillant les mains :

- Et bien c'est un peu compliqué … Ça ne nous posera aucun problème de devenir des ninjas de Suna, mais notre grand-père a promis à son fils, notre père, qu'il veillerait à ce qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Or si nous sommes ninja, il voudra reprendre aussi, mais avec sa jambe et son âge il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il meure, il est tout ce qu'il nous reste …

Ce fut autour du Kazekage de soupirer. Certes il comprenait, mais il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que son village et ses habitants soient protégés correctement. Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes, laissant un silence pesant s'installer, avant de demander :

- Je comprends votre position, mais avez-vous une solution à me proposer ?

-Oui tout à fait ! Répondit vivement Ayumu, le sourire lui revenant. On y a beaucoup réfléchi avec mes sœurs : Michiko se propose de créer des poisons pour les ninjas du village à la boutique de grand-père, Kumiko a les qualifications pour être une bonne infirmière à l'hôpital, et moi je pourrais apprendre aux genins qui le souhaite l'art des marionnettistes, tout en aidant mon grand-père au magasin.

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant que Gaara réfléchissait à la proposition, plus que correct, de la jeune femme. Il écrivit quelques notes sur un carnet en disant :

- j'accepterais cela à la condition qu'en cas d'attaque directe sur le village vous repreniez les postes que vous occupiez à Âme.

- Oui, bien sûr Kazekage-sama, cela va de soi, répondit Ayumu avec un sourire.

- Vous devez donc apporter ce papier à l'hôpital afin de les informer qu'ils ont une nouvelle infirmière à ajouter à leur planning, Gaara tendit le papier en question. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci Kazekage-sama. Au revoir.

Ayumu sortit de la pièce en soupirant, heureuse que l'entretien se soit aussi bien passé, et se laissa guider vers la sortie par le garde qui l'avait escorté à l'aller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôpital pour donner le papier que le Kazekage lui avait donné à la secrétaire, qui en échange lui remit un planning de travail pour Kumiko. Les affaires administratives lui avaient pris la matinée, mais c'était réglé et elle pouvait donc rentrer chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, Naozumi et Michiko s'occupaient d'installer l'atelier de Naozumi dans l'arrière-boutique. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, l'établi étant déjà présent ils n'avaient plus qu'à ranger les outils et les accessoires, ainsi que quelques rangements en plus. Profitant qu'ils aient fini en avance,Naozumi proposa à Michiko de construire un petit laboratoire dans la cabane de jardin pour qu'elle puisse y créer ses poisons. Celle-ci se mit donc à la tache avec un enthousiasme rare, en attendant que ses deux sœurs rentrent.  
Ayumu arriva juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner, et trouva Naozumi et Michiko dans le jardin, en train à finir d'aménager le laboratoire. Ils arrêtèrent donc leur activité pour monter à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, s'étonnant que Kumiko ne soit pas déjà rentrée des courses.  
Ils trouvèrent celles-ci posées sur le comptoir, avec un petit mot de leur sœur disant qu'elle était sortie et qu'elle rentrerait pour le repas du soir. Ayumu froissa le petit papier en râlant allègrement sur sa sœur aux activités trop frivoles, tandis que Michiko la regardait d'un air blasé, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de scènes. Naozumi ordonna donc de préparer le repas sans compter Kumiko.

Celle-ci était, au même moment, tranquillement installée sur les remparts pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du village, qu'elle était en train de dessiner. Elle était directement venue ici après s'être acquitté de la tâche que sa grande sœur lui avait donnée, et personne ne l'avait dérangée, à part un garde qui faisait sa ronde et qui lui avait jeté un bref coup d'oeil avant de continuer son chemin.  
Kumiko avait décidée qu'elle passerait l'après-midi à dessiner Suna sous tous les angles possibles.

La journée touchait à sa fin pendant qu'Ayumu s'occupait de nettoyer la vitrine du magasin. Ils allaient ouvrir le lendemain et elle voulait que tout soit parfait quand les clients arriveront. Elle s'attaquait maintenant à astiquer l'enseigne de la boutique, qui n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, mais Ayumu était assez pointilleuse, elle s'échina donc à frotter une tache imaginaire. Elle y mettait tellement de véhémence que l'échelle sur laquelle elle était juchée commença à tanguer. La jeune femme, l'esprit totalement occupé par sa tache ne le remarqua pas, jusqu'au moment où elle bascula en arrière avec un petit cri de surprise.  
Elle se raidit, s'attendant à un choc violent, mais sa chute fut amortie par quelque chose de mou. Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse de ne s'être rien cassé, et en échos à son soupir, la chose molle en dessous d'elle poussa un grognement de douleur.

- Mais elle va se lever la grosse oui !?

Ayumu se leva sans noter l'insulte qu'elle avait subie, trop surprise de voir que ce qui avait amorti sa chute était un jeune homme. Un jeune homme de très mauvaise humeur a en jugé par l'expression mauvaise qui tordait son visage carré aux traits durs. L'étonnement passé, la jeune femme tilta enfin sur l'insulte et se renfrogna, prenant son air des mauvais jours .

- Mais tu te prends pour qui toi pour me traiter de grosse hein ?! Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'a pas te retrouver sur mon chemin crétin ! Non mais vraiment !

Sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de rétorquer quelque chose, Ayumu prit ses produits de nettoyage, son échelle et rentra dans la boutique en claquant violemment la porte. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc tout seul dans la rue, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Il soupira.

- Ah les femmes … Toujours complètement incompréhensibles !

Kankurô jeta un dernier coup d'oeil par la vitrine, essayant d'apercevoir la jeune femme une dernière fois, puis reprit son chemin.

Kumiko, quant à elle, avait changé de perchoir. En effet, alors qu'elle continuait ses dessins du village, le temps passa et un magnifique coucher de soleil se profila. Elle décida que ça méritait bien d'interrompre sa série de croquis actuel pour se déplacer et avoir une meilleure vue de ce joli phénomène. Elle sauta de toit en toit, et finit par choisir de s'installer sur le plus haut qu'elle trouva, en face du palais du Kazekage, Kumiko se trouva une position confortable et commença à dessiner la vue qu'elle avait.  
Quelques minutes étaient passée lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, surement intrigué par silhouette solitaire en haut d'un toit qu'était Kumiko, sauta sur le bâtiment. Tellement concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle ne le sentit pas s'approcher doucement, sans faire aucun bruit, pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle finissait son dessin, la jeune femme entendit un deuxième souffle, en plus du sien, juste derrière elle. D'un mouvement brusque elle pencha la tête en arrière en lançant d'une voix joyeuse :

- Salut toi ! C'est malpoli d'espionner quelqu'un comme ça tu sais.

Le jeune homme, surpris par le mouvement énergique, recula d'un pas. Il croisa ses bras et dit d'une voix calme :

- je n'espionnais pas. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi quelqu'un s'était installé tout seul sur ce toit.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut aussi, se moqua gentiment Kumiko. Mais pour satisfaire ta curiosité, voici ce qui m'intéressait tant en haut de ce toit, dit elle en lui tendant son carnet à dessin.

Le rouquin pris délicatement le carnet et observa le croquis. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à l'art, mais il trouvait que le dessin était très bien réussi .

- C'est très beau, vraiment, dit-il en lui rendant son carnet. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis arrivée hier avec ma famille, répondit-elle en regard le coucher de soleil. Par contre je suis en retard, je dois y aller !

Elle s'élança sur le toit voisin, une bourrasque de vent l'emportant, elle se retourna et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Gaara la regarda s'éloigner en se disant que c'était une fille très bizarre.

Lorsque Kumiko rentra, elle se fit copieusement réprimander par Ayumu : son comportement était inadmissible, elle ne pensait qu'a elle, qu'elle avait laissait tout le boulot aux autres. Pendant qu'elles se disputaient, Naozumi et Michiko s'occuper de dresser la table et d'apporter le repas.  
Celui-ci se passa calmement, la cadette et son grand-père discutant marionnettes et poisons, tandis que les deux grandes songeaient aux personnes qu'elles avaient rencontrées.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Une Commande Spéciale

Chapitre 3 : Une Commande Spéciale

Cela faisait une semaine que la famille Amami avait emménagé à Suna, une certaine routine s'était donc installée entre eux, comme le rituel du petit déjeuné et du repas du soir qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Ce jour-là le petit déjeuné se passa donc comme tous les autres : dans un calme relatif,Ayumu et Kumiko ne perdant jamais une occasion de se chamailler, pendant que Michiko les observait avec attention en ricanant dans ses mains et que Naozumi essayait en vain de les calmer.  
Après ce moment familial, la cadette et son grand-père allèrent s'occuper du magasin, l'un allant ouvrire la boutique et l'autre s'occupant de ses poisons, tandis que Kumiko s'en allait faire sa journée de travail à l'hôpital et qu'Ayumu prenait ses affaires pour aller apprendre aux genins de Suna l'art de manipuler une marionnette.

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers le terrain d'entrainement où elle avait l'habitude d'enseigner. Il était assez spacieux et en retrait des autres, assurant une assez grande liberté de mouvement pour ses élèves et un peu de tranquillité. Il était aussi pourvut de plusieurs cibles d'entrainement, et d'un banc pour le seinsei.  
La jeune femme fut assez satisfaite de voir que ses élèves étaient tous arrivés à l'heure, elle était assez pointilleuse sur ce sujet comme sur tant d'autres, et décida qu'elle essayerait de ne pas être trop sévère avec eux aujourd'hui. Les dix genins la saluèrent poliment quand elle arriva et attendirent ses instructions. Ayumu sortit donc un rouleau de parchemin assez volumineux de son sac et le déroula par terre. En activant les sceaux dessinés dessus, elle invoqua dix marionnettes toutes simples de forme humanoïde et aux articulations grossières. Les élèves en prirent une chacun et suivirent les instructions de leur sensei.  
Il se trouva, malgré la très forte attention qu'elle avait porté à l'explication des bases de la manipulation des fils de chakra, que ses élèves n'étaient pas vraiment doués, sachant à peine faire faire quelques pas à leur marionnette. Elle leur réexpliqua donc la manière de faire, appuyant son discours par une démonstration qui déclencha des applaudissements polis mais sincères. La patience d'Ayumu fut néanmoins mise à rude épreuve, et lorsque l'entrainement toucha à sa fin, elle réprimanda fortement ses élèves en leur disant qu'elle avait deux ans de moins qu'eux lorsqu'elle avait su manipuler ce genre de marionnette. Sur ces reproches, elle leur demanda de mettre leur marionnette devant les sceaux afin qu'elle puisse les sceller de nouveau, et les laissa rentrer chez eux en leur demandant de s'entraîner plus durement à manipuler les fils de chakra, en essayant de faire bouger des objets à distance par exemple.  
Alors qu'elle les regardait partir, les mains sur les hanches, une voix moqueuse se fit entendre dans son dos

- Toujours aussi aimable a ce que je vois la grosse, hein ?!

Elle se retourna pour voir qui osait lui parler sur ce ton. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge lui faisait face : il était à peine plus grand qu'elle et portait une tenue de ninja entièrement noire. Il avait des cheveux brun clair coiffés en épis, des yeux si foncés qu'on ne distinguait pas l'iris de la pupille et d'étranges peintures de guerre sur le visage. De prime abord elle ne le reconnu pas, mais sa voix ... Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit : c'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait malencontreusement écrasé le lendemain de son arrivée à Suna et qu'elle avait traité de crétin parce que lui avait osé l'appelé « la grosse ». Ayumu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rétorqua sur le même ton :

- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le crétin de l'autre fois ! J'ai failli pas te reconnaître avec toute cette peinture sur la tronche. C'est parce que tu es trop moche que tu caches ton visage comme ça ?

Un sourire goguenard fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sous la peinture violette le visage de Kankurô prit une teinte cramoisie et il prit une expression menaçante en répondant d'une voix grave :

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me chercher fillette, tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement.

- Ah ouais ? Ça m'étonnerait pourtant, et je ne suis plus une fillette, je suis majeur ! Rétorqua la jeune femme, qui devenait aussi rouge que son vis-à-vis sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer de quoi je suis capable morveuse, je suis un ninja réputé à Suna alors prend garde à toi ! lâcha Kankurô avec un petit sourire arrogant.

- Oh, j'ai super peur, répondit Ayumu sur un ton ironique. Figure-toi que même si je ne le suis plus, j'ai été ninja moi aussi, et je suis sûre que la morveuse que je suis peut te faire mordre la poussière quand elle veut !

La jeune femme regarda la position du soleil, il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer car elle était de corvée de cuisine avec Kumiko, et connaissant celle-ci, elle serait forcément en retard. Elle saisit la lanière de son sac à bandoulière et lança à Kankurô d'une voix espiègle :

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ! Tu devra attendre un peu pour recevoir ta correction ! Bye bye crétin !  
Et elle s'élança dans les rues du village, laissant un Kankurô perplexe, mais amusé par ce petit bout de femme, sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kumiko, ayant fini sa journée de travail, venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Observant le ciel, elle décida qu'il était trop tôt pour rentrer, elle se dirigea donc vers les remparts, cherchant un petit coin tranquille pour s'installer. Au bout de quelques minutes de vagabondage elle se décida à s'assoir, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle s'allongea à demi sur ses coudes et ferma ses yeux pour mieux apprécier les rayons du soleil couchant.  
Gaara faisait sa ronde habituelle sur les remparts lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise sur le bort du mur. Depuis leur première rencontre, la jeune femme avait plusieurs fois occupé les pensées du rouquin, qui se demandait qui elle pouvait bien être.  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sans chercher à dissimuler sa présence. Kumiko entendit donc des pas qui se rapprochait. Elle ouvrit un œil et fit un petit sourire en coin en reconnaissant le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur le toit la dernière fois.

- Salut l'espion ! Alors, je t'intrigue toujours autant .!

Cette phrase, prononcée avec un ton légèrement moqueur, fit rougir le Kazekage, qui répondit calmement :

- Oui, c'est vrai tu m'intrigues. Mais je le répète, je ne t'espionnait pas, et je ne le fait toujours pas.

- Je plaisantais tu sais, ne te vexe pas. Kumiko prononça cette phrase avec une voix plus douce. Donc, si tu ne m'espionne pas, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je fais ma ronde, comme d'habitude, mais je te retourne la question, rétorqua Gaara, curieux.

- Bah, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi directement après le boulot, donc je suis venue m'installer ici pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, répondit la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne tu ne t'assiérais pas avec moi cinq minutes pour apprécier le spectacle ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire tellement lumineux qu'il se sentit obligé de rester. Il s'installa donc à ses côtés, passant ses jambes par-dessus le mur. Kumiko s'étira avec un grognement sonore et soupira d'aise.

- J'adore venir ici. C'est si tranquille, dit elle d'une voix calme. On voit du sable, rien que du sable jusqu'à l'horizon, je trouve ça assez reposant, non ?

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit le jeune homme après quelques secondes. Il se dégage du désert une espèce de sérénité apaisante. J'aime beaucoup venir ici aussi, quand j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Kumiko acquiesa en silence et ferma de nouveau les yeux, appréciant la compagnie tranquille du rouquin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, les jeunes gens laissant un silence calme se poser entre eux, et les derniers rayons du soleil s'étinrent. La jeune femme se releva donc brusquement et lança :

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on m'attend pour préparer le repas. À plus l'espion !

Kumiko lui fit un dernier sourire espiègle et s'élança sur le bâtiment le plus proche, bondissant de toit en toit en direction de chez elle, et abandonnant un Gaara surpris par tant de dynamisme, mais heureux et serein, sur les remparts.

Ayumu et Kumiko arrivèrent en même temps à la boutique, et elle se bousculèrent joyeusement dans l'escalier menant à leur appartement. C'est dans cette même ambiance bon enfant qu'elles préparèrent le repas ensemble. Naozumi et Michiko rentrèrent à ce moment-là, ayant fermé le magasin pour la journée, et s'étonnèrent de leur entente si incongrue. Naozumi leur demanda donc :

- Et bien, c'est assez rare de vous voir comme ça toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous met donc de si bonne humeur ?  
Ayumu et Kumiko rougirent en pensant respectivement aux garçons qu'elles avaient croisés aujourd'hui.

- On n'a pas besoin de raison pour être heureuse ! Répondirent-elles brusquement, et simultanément.

Michiko se mit à ricaner dans son coin en murmurant, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende cependant, qu'il y avait certainement une histoire de garçons derrière tout ça.  
Il s'ensuivit donc une petite dispute entre la cadette et les deux grandes sœurs, pendant que Naozumi s'occupait de mettre la table. Les chamailleries continuèrent pendant tout le repas sous le regard rieur du grand-père, tout simplement content que ses petites filles soient heureuses.

À la fin du repas, pendant qu'ils buvaient leur habituelle tasse d'infusion, au gingembre cette fois-ci, Naozumi s'adressa à l'aînée :

- Ayumu, comme demain tu n'as pas d'entrainement de prévu j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider à la boutique.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit l'intéressée. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

- Eh bien, un client important est venue aujourd'hui, et il a passé une commande assez spéciale. Même si tu es une débutante dans la création de marionnette comparée à moi, tu à l'avantage d'avoir plus de créativité. J'aimerais donc que tu essayes de t'occuper de cette commande.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ayumu, c'était la première fois que son grand-père lui faisait confiance pour assumer seule une commande, pour un client important en plus. Elle contint son sourire et prit un air digne et sérieux :

- Je serais à la hauteur grand-père, ne t'inquiète pas. Et qui est ce client important ?

Naozumi eut un petit sourire en coin, certain que sa réponse causerait une réaction impressionnante. Il répondit d'une voix calme :

- celui qui a passé commande est le frère du Kazekage, Kakuro-san. Tu sais, le marionnettiste que tu aimerais tant rencontrer car « il est tellement trop doué » et que « sa façon de manipuler ses marionnettes est juste sublime ».

La première réaction d'Ayumu fut de prendre une jolie teinte rouge brique, puis laissant tomber son apparence de grande sœur calme et réfléchie, elle se leva brusquement et entama une petite danse de la joie dans le salon. Elle était toute excité à l'idée de préparer une commande pour le marionnettiste qu'elle admirait le plus. Ses sœurs, après s'être vaguement moquées d'elle pour la forme, allèrent se joindrent à elle pour manifester leur bonheur de voir leur sœur si contente. Les trois jeunes filles dansèrent donc au milieu du salon pendant que Naozumi riait aux éclats.

* * *

Réponse à Karasu999 :

Tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir posté ma toute première review, j'en suis tout heureuse: D

Donc oui c'est vrai que mon scénario est assez bateau, mais pour une première fic je ne me sentais pas de faire quelque chose de plus original. Il n'empêche que oui je m'éclate comme une folle à écrire cette histoire, cela faisait un moment que je voulais me lancer ^^

Je te remercie aussi pour tes gentils compliments qui me font chaud au cœur, et si tu à des remarques ou des critiques à faire, n'hésite pas, je prends tout ce qui me permet de m'améliorer:)

En espérant que la suite te plaise !


	5. Chapitre 4 - La Tempête de Sable

Chapitre 4 : La Tempête de Sable

Le lendemain matin Ayumu fut la première à se lever, chose assez rare vu que généralement elle trainait au lit jusqu'à la dernière minute, elle avait tellement hâte de se mettre au travail que ça l'avait réveillée de bonne heure. La jeune femme commença à préparer le petit déjeuné et à mettre la table pendant que le reste de la famille se levait.  
Quand ils furent tous dans le salon, ils prirent place autour de la table basse et commencèrent à manger. Ayumu, ne tenant plus en place demanda à Naozumi :

- Grand-père, en quoi consiste exactement la commande qu'a passée Kankurô-San .

L'intéressé prit son temps pour finir sa tasse de café en observant d'un œil rieur là plus âgé des filles trépigner d'impatience. Mettant fin à la torture il répondit :

- Comme tu le sais, il a pour habitude de construire ses marionnettes lui-même. Mais il a quelques soucis avec un des pantins qu'il est en train de construire. Il lui faudrait un mécanisme de dosage de poison, beaucoup plus fiable et performant que ceux qui existe déjà. Mais pour le moment ses expériences se sont soldés par des échecs, il a donc fait appel à nous.

À peine avait-il finit son explication qu'Ayumu avait déjà commencé à gribouiller quelques idées sur son carnet. Il soupira, et se mit à sourire devant l'entrain qu'elle mettait à sa tâche. Il la laissa donc travailler et partit ouvrir la boutique et s'occuper de ses autres commandes.  
Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, Kumiko et Michiko allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de la plus vieille pour travailler sur quelques techniques de manipulation du chakra.  
La matinée de la famille Amami se passa donc dans le calme jusqu'au repas de midi.

Comme Kumiko était généralement absente pour ce repas, ce fut elle qui fut de corvée pour le préparer, pas que ça dérangeait la jeune femme qui adorait cuisiner. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle appela tout le monde, afin qu'ils mangent tant que c'était chaud. Ayumu, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé comment créer le mécanisme qu'on lui demandait, apporta avec elle son carnet et ne participa que très peu à la conversation familiale. Les autres ne lui en voulurent pas : de manière générale les membres de la famille Amami respectaient beaucoup les envies et les besoins des autres, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait rarement des grosses disputes entre eux. Ils la laissèrent donc travailler tranquille sur son projet, continuant de parler de tout et de rien sans l'obliger à répondre.  
Alors que Naozumi et Michiko débarrassaient la table Ayumu, qui venait de passer cinq bonnes minutes les yeux dans le vague en tapotant son carnet avec un stylo à bille, se leva brusquement en criant :

- Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis un pur génie !

Et sans se préoccuper de ses sœurs et de son grand-père qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, elle courut jusqu'à l'atelier, voulant essayer son idée au plus vite. Noazumi se prépara pour sortir faire quelques courses afin de s'aérer un peu, Michiko alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire à poison pour compléter la commande d'Ayumu, et Kumiko s'éclipsa discrètement.

Elle se dirigea vers les remparts comme si elle allait rêvasser dans son coin encore une fois, mais au lieu de s'asseoir au bord du mur cette fois-ci elle se laissa tomber dans le désert, créant une petite bourrasque de vent pour amortir sa chute. Elle s'installa derrière une dune qui la cacha partiellement aux yeux de ceux qui pourraient l'observer du haut des remparts.

Bien qu'elle ait accepté la proposition de sa sœur aînée, de ne pas reprendre ses fonctions de ninja pour protéger leur grand-père, son ancien travail lui manquait. L'adrénaline, l'action, la peur de mourir, l'angoisse de ne pas réussir sa technique à temps, tout ça lui manquait atrocement. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris la décision de continuer à s'entraîner en secret, et le désert lui avait semblé être le meilleur terrain d'entrainement possible, étant à l'écart de tout.

Kumiko commença d'abord par s'échauffer avec quelques mouvements de Taijutsu, puis elle sortit de son sac un wakizashi de très belle facture. Ce sabre court lui avait été offert par son père l'année de ses neuf ans, quand elle avait émis le souhait de devenir manieuse de sabre. Au fil des ans elle avait donc mêlé Kenjustsu et Ninjustsu, maîtrisant l'élément Fuuton, devenant plutôt douée, ce qui lui permit de survivre à la Quatrième guerre ninja. Une fois son arme sortie, elle s'entraîna à refaire toutes les techniques qu'elle avait apprises jusque-là, virevoltant avec grâce dans le sable.

Du haut des remparts, surélevé par une colonne de sable, Gaara l'observait avec curiosité. Il savait que ce n'était pas un ninja, elle n'avait pas de bandeau, mais il trouvait que son niveau était incroyablement haut pour une simple civile. Décidément, la jeune femme l'intriguait de plus en plus, c'était d'ailleurs dans l'espoir de la revoir qu'il était venu sur les remparts.  
Soudain Kumiko arrêta sa danse si particulière, les grains de sable retombant paresseusement autour d'elle, et s'accroupit, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Avant même qu'il eut réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, le rouquin s'était approché de la jeune femme pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

C'était une petite rose des sables, roche rare du désert formé par cristallisation des grains de sable. Kumiko la tenait délicatement dans ses mains, un air émerveillé sur son visage. Elle posa doucement la rose sur le sable et sortit son carnet à dessin afin de réaliser un croquis de la petite pierre, et une fois celui-ci finit, réenterra la rose. Gaara la regarda faire, intrigué, puis se rapprochant encore un peu demanda de sa voix calme :

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardée ? Tu l'as trouvé, elle t'appartenait donc.

Kumiko rangea ses affaires et se tourna vers le rouquin, absolument pas surprise par sa présence qu'elle avait senti depuis quelques minutes.

- Parce que c'est très rare d'en trouver, et que celle-ci venait tout juste de se former, répondit-elle. Je ne vais quand même pas gâcher une telle beauté en l'enfermant dans une vitrine. De plus, ça va permettre à une autre personne de profiter d'une belle découverte un jour ou l'autre.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire amical, et Gaara se sentit touché par ses paroles. Il leva sa main lentement, le bras parallèle au sol et paume vers le ciel, et conjura son sable avec sa technique de manipulation. Sous les yeux émerveillés de la fille aux cheveux roses, le sable se cristallisa peu à peu dans sa main, formant une rose des sables deux fois plus grosse que celle que Kumiko avait découverte. Une fois que la pierre eut la taille voulue par le rouquin, il la tendit à la jeune femme.

- C'est pour toi, comme ça tu pourras la conserver sans te dire que tu prives quelqu'un d'une belle découverte.

Les joues de Kumiko prirent une jolie teinte rosée. La jeune femme était extrêmement touché par l'attention du jeune homme. Elle prit délicatement la rose, ses doigts effleurant légèrement la main de Gaara, et la rangea précautionneusement dans son sac. Ceci fait, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Puisque tu m'as fait un cadeau, je vais t'en faire un aussi. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour le préparer, donc en attendant je vais te donner mon nom. Je m'appelle Kumiko Amami.

Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant à la fin de cette tirade. Son nom expliquait bien des choses pour Gaara, comme son habileté au Ninjustsu par exemple, car il se souvenait de son entretient avec l'aînée de la famille Amami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé par une alarme.

- Une tempête de sable approche, on ferait mieux de rentrer, lança Kumiko.

Le rouquin acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant en vitesse se protéger de la tempête

Pendant ce temps-là, Ayumu finissait de mettre au point son système de dosage de poison. Ça lui avait pris tout l'après-midi pour faire le montage, en deux exemplaires, mais maintenant qu'elle observait le résultat elle se sentait très fière d'elle. Alors qu'elle jubilait toute seule dans l'arrière-boutique, la clochette de l'entrée se fit entendre, elle alla donc accueillir son nouveau client.  
Elle se positionna derrière le comptoir, prête à lancer une formule de politesse lorsque les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge : la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle était le jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter. Celui-ci affichait son habituel sourire en coin.

- Tiens, tiens, tu travailles ici . C'est étonnant que quelqu'un ai accepté une chieuse dans ton genre !

- C'est la boutique de mon grand-père et je l'aide souvent à tenir le magasin, et je m'occupe aussi des commandes, rétorqua t-elle. D'ailleurs, avant que tu ne viennes m'interrompre j'étais en train de m'occuper de la commande de quelqu'un de très important. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'ennuyer, du vent ! Et je ne suis pas une chieuse !

Ayumu mit ses mains sur les hanches dans une posture qui montrait que c'était elle qui détenait l'autorité dans ce lieu. Le jeune homme leva donc ses deux mains en l'air, en signe de reddition, et lui répondit sans se départir de son sourire :

-Et bien il se trouve que oui j'ai autre chose à faire, madame la chieuse. Je viens chercher la commande que j'ai passée à ton grand-père.

La jeune femme soupira, et demanda d'un ton plus calme :

- D'accord. C'est quoi ton nom, que je te trouve dans le carnet des demandes .

- Sabaku no Kankurô.

Ayumu était en train d'ouvrir le carnet des commandes lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse du brun, et elle se figea soudainement, regardant son vis-à-vis avec un air ahurit. C'est ce moment que choisit Michiko pour entrer dans l'arrière-boutique, en criant à l'attention de sa sœur :

- Alors, heureuse de travailler pour ton idole ?! Ne t'inquiète pas,Kankurô-Sama ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

Elle entra dans le magasin sous le regard amusé de Kankurô, et sous le regard meurtrier de sa sœur aînée. Michiko comprit de suite qu'elle avait fait une bourde et recula précipitamment.

- Hum, je te laisse les poisons sur la table là … Euh, je vous laisse !

Sur ces paroles incertaines, la petite dernière partit en courant dans le jardin, laissant sa grande sœur se dépêtré de l'ambiance embarrassante qui enveloppait les deux jeunes gens.  
Ayumu se retourna brusquement vers Kankurô avec un regard signifiant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la ramener sous peine de mort, idole ou pas. Il garda son sourire mais ne pipa mot, tandis que la jeune femme allait chercher le fruit de son travail, qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

- Bon, le principe de ce système est simple : au bout il y a une aiguille très fin, donc très discrète, relié à un réservoir caché dans la marionnette. Entre les deux, j'y ai installé une petite bille de gomme qui va réagir à ton chakra. Si tu la laisses comme ça, elle bouche complètement le conduit de l'aiguille, mais en y insufflant du chakra tu peux réduire sa taille, permettant de doser le poison.Ça nécessite donc que tu t'entraînes pour te familiariser avec ce système avant toute mission. Cela répond à tes attentes ?

- Oui, je pense, je te dirais si ça me convient une fois que je l'aurais essayé, répondit-il. Mais du coup … Alors comme ça je suis ton idole .

Un sourire moqueur était apparu sur les lèvres de Kankurô, faisant se froncer les sourcils d'Ayumu. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre d'un ton agressif :

- Certes, oui. Mais ça c'était avant de voir quel parfait crétin tu es ! Si tu veux récupérer ce que tu as demandé, enlève tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, ou je le ferais moi-même, et ça risque de pas te plaire !

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu répondre, une alarme sonna, annonçant une tempête de sable toute proche. Au même moment,Naozumi entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers sa petite-fille et son client.

- Apparemment c'est une grosse qui nous arrive dessus, et rapide en plus, dit-il. Il faut vite monter nous mettre à l'abri. Kankurô-Sama, je crois qu'il serait dangereux pour vous de sortir alors que la tempête est si près, je vous offre donc l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Le jeune homme, sachant parfaitement qu'une tempête de sable pouvait être très meurtrière, accepta l'offre de Naozumi sous le regard courroucé d'Ayumu. Ils montèrent donc à l'étage, rejoignant Michiko et Kumiko, qui venaient tout juste de rentrer.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, la famille n'étant pas habituée à avoir un invité, encore moins le frère du Kazekage. Le souffle de la tempête était assez violent pour faire frémir les volets de protection, et Naozumi se demanda s'ils tiendraient le coup.

Comme l'appartement ne comportait pas de chambre d'amis,Naozumi proposa de laisser ça chambre au jeune, mais celui-ci refusa, argumentant que le canapé serait assez confortable pour lui. Michiko alla donc lui chercher des couvertures et ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, Ayumu se réveilla avec une forte soif, elle tendit donc la main pour attraper sa bouteille sur la table de chevet, mais celle-ci était vide. Avec un soupir la jeune femme se leva, et descendit à la cuisine en silence, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller leur invité. Alors qu'elle finissait de remettre de l'eau dans sa bouteille, quelqu'un alluma la lumière du salon, l'éblouissant quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à trois heures du matin ? Tu viens m'assassiner pour m'être moqué de toi .

Ayumu observa Kankurô à travers ses doigts qu'elle avait placés devant ses yeux pour les protéger.

- Je te signale que je suis chez moi, et j'ai tout à faire le droit de venir dans ma cuisine, à n'importe quelle heure, pour remplir ma bouteille. Même si l'idée de t'assassiner est assez attrayante, la nuit je préfère dormir.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, le jeune homme lui lança d'une voix étrangement rauque:

- Au fait, il te va très bien ton pyjama !

Elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre, l'esprit embrumé par l'envie de dormir, puis apercevant une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Kankurô qui la déshabillait du regard, elle se mit à rougir, se souvenant des affaires de nuit qu'elle avait mis ce soir-là : un simple débardeur violet très moulant avec un léger décolleté, et le petit shorty assorti.  
Elle retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre pour fuir le regard de braise du brun, une certaine chaleur se diffusant dans son ventre.

* * *

Réponse à Maxine3482:

Merci pour ta review ^^

Mais au risque de te décevoir, dans ma fiction les deux frères ne sont pas amoureux, mais vont rencontrer quelqu'un, chacun de leur côté.

En espérant que cela ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite:)

Réponse à Lone Wolf 3482:

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir :D

Voila l'instant que tu attendais tant : Ayumu connait enfin le nom du « crétin » x)

J'ai essayé de rendre ce moment le plus comique possible, et le plus intéressant, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue ^^

Et pour ce qui est de Gaara et Kumiko … La suite au prochain chapitre !


End file.
